Obverse Side
by Darci the Thespian
Summary: Deals with the idea of the obverse side, a bunch of drabbles featuring brothers/lovers/close friends.


_"There are men who seem to be born the reverse, the obverse, the wrong side...they only exist on condition that they are backed up with another man; their name is a sequel, and is only written preceded by the conjunction _and_; and their existence is not their own; it is the other side of an existence which is not theirs." –Victor Hugo_

Enjolras was the marble leader who was devoted to his motherland. He and his fellow friends and comrades had been preparing to revolt. Enjolras' obverse was a revolutionary named Grantaire. Grantaire only believed in Enjolras. While he lacked faith, he loved to see Enjolras powerful and passionate. Enjolras didn't think much of this drunk, as he had a revolution to plan. In the final moments, when Enjolras was about to be executed, Grantaire awoke from where he had slept through the fall of the barricades. He strode over to Enjolras, and with a strong voice cried out "Long live the Republic!" He stood next to Enjolras and held out his hand with a single question of "Do you permit it?" Enjolras, in the last moments of his life, accepted Grantaire and took his hand with a smile.

Orestes and Pylades were close friends, nearly brothers, and actually cousins. Pylades was the son of a king and they grew up together. During the events of their life, they traveled together and went on quests together. When Orestes is thinking of revenge for the death of Agamemnom (Orestes' father), Pylades convinces him to take revenge and murders his mother Clytemnestra and her lover Aegisthus. When Pylades returned home, he was exiled for helping in the crimes. He then goes to Orestes and they think of a plan to avoid execution. They tried to murder Helena, Orestes' aunt, but failed. Instead, they took her daughter, Hermione, hostage. Apollo came to them and told Pylades to marry Orestes' sister, Electra. Orestes and Pylades were sent on a quest by Apollo to return a statue of Artemis to Athens. Orestes was taken, and it read that Pylades tended to him "not only like a lover but like a father." The priestess of Artemis, who was going to sacrifice Orestes, was actually his sister, Iphigeneia. She made a deal that Orestes would live if he delivered a letter to Greece for her. Orestes declined, but asked if Pylades could go and not be executed. Pylades doesn't want to leave Orestes, but eventually realizes he has too. Iphigeneia, however, decides to let them both go, and all three of them leave. When they returned, Orestes took over the land and married Hermione. The relationship between Orestes and Pylades was described as being very intense and homoerotic.

Castor and Pollux were twin brothers, known as the Dioscuri. In Latin they are called Gemini or Castores and are sometimes known as Tyndaridae or Tyndarids. Castor was killed, which made Pollux ask Zeus to let Castor share his immortality, so that they will always be together. They were transformed into the constellation Gemini. Some stories have the brothers being half-siblings, with different fathers. They have "honour equal to gods." Pollux was a boxer and defeated a king. They also went to rescue their sister, Helen, who was captured by Theseus. Castor and Pollux took the Leucippides as their brides, although they were already betrothed to Lynceus and Idas. This started a feud. Idas and Lynceus visited their family's farm, and Castor and Pollux decided to take revenge. Pollux freed the cattle while Castor watched from a tree. Idas and Lynceus saw them. Idas threw his spear at Castor, who had enough time to call out to Pollux. The spear wound was fatal. Furious, Pollux killed Lynceus. Idas was about to kill Pollux, when Zeus shot him with lightning, killing him and saving Pollux. Pollux was with the dying Castor when Zeus said he could live on Mount Olympus or give a half of his immortality to his brother. Pollux chose to give Castor a half of his immortality.

Achilles and Patroclus (also known as Patrocles) had a very strong friendship. Achilles was very tender towards Patroclus, although he was harsher towards others. Their relationship was viewed as pederasty, which is a socially acknowledged erotic relationship between an adult male and a younger male. When Patroclus died, Achilles was motivated to head back into battle. Achilles fought for Patroclus, and for the idea of both of them conquering Troy by themselves. When Patroclus dies, Achilles turns vulnerable and emotional. Achilles wants to avenge Patroclus' death by killing Patroclus' killer, Hector. Achilles and Patroclus are also compared to Orestes and Pylades. Repeatedly, Achilles and Patroclus are portrayed as lovers. After their deaths, they were put in a joint tomb.

Euryalus and Nisus are a pair of friends that end up dying together. They had bonds of devotion towards each other and have _armor pius, _which was a love that was "honorable, dignified and connected to central Roman values." The Roman military prohibited homosexual behavior among soldiers. Greece, however, idealizes it. Nisus is older and is swift and accurate with weapons. Euryalus is young and has the face of a boy. He has a loving relationship with his mother, who is worried about him. Nisus is willing to sacrifice his own honor and cheat to help Euryalus win.

Aretaeus and Eudamidas were friends. Eudamidas had great confidence in him, and let him take care of his mother and teach his sister when Eudamidas died. Eudamidas was also compared to Pylades. Aretaeus was very rich, while Eudamidas was poor. They were also friends with Charixenus. They valued friendship, loyalty, and honesty.

Alexander and Hephaestion were compared to Achilles and Patroclus. Their friendship lasted their whole life. Both of them fought in the army. When Hephaestion died, Alexander requested that he was given divine status. Alexander also built statues in honor of Hephaestion. During their time in the army, they were both soldiers. Hephaestion also went on special missions. During one battle, Hephaestion commanded Alexander's fleet while Alexander commanded the land army. Both men were professional soldiers and good commanders. Their friendship was described as "... one soul abiding in two bodies." They wore similar clothes and acted as one person. Alexander would share his plans and ideas with Hephaestion. Hephaestion fell fatally ill, and died. Alexander hadn't gotten to him in time before his death. "...For two whole days after Hephaestion's death Alexander tasted no food and paid no attention in any way to his bodily needs but lay on his bed now crying lamentably, now in the silence of grief." Alexander wanted Hephaestion to be honored as a divine hero.

Dubreuil and Pechméja had "the most intimate friendship," and are compared to Orestes ad Pylades. They are inseparable and shared everything. They were born in the same town, but both traveled to different places. They met later again when Dubreuil was a doctor and Pechméja was a writer. When Pechméja got sick, Dubreuil cared for him and helped heal him. Pechméja dedicated a book to Dubreuil with "respect, affection, gratitude," and for his "austere virtue, generous friendship, and preservative power." The book is about the benefits of male friendship.

Now, with these stories over, new stories begin…


End file.
